


Dadadada

by Springmagpies



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, Family Fluff, Fluff, yeah this is just fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:34:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22384939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Springmagpies/pseuds/Springmagpies
Summary: Fitz and Jemma have a bet: what will their daughter's first words be?
Relationships: Leo Fitz/Jemma Simmons
Comments: 18
Kudos: 58





	Dadadada

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Zuziuchna](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zuziuchna/gifts).



> For the freaking wonderful and gift to the world Zuza! I hope you like this fluffy family fic!

Maisie had become quite the babbler. It made it a good deal easier to know when she was getting tired or hungry because her babbling would get gruff and a little crease would form between her eyebrows and she’d flap her arms and slap her hands on the floor. But more often than not, because she was a rather happy eleven-month-old, her babbling would be interspersed with giggles and screeches and sometimes a happy spit bubble. 

“She’s almost got it,” Fitz assured, spooning some bananas into his daughter’s mouth. “She’s this close, Jems.”

Jemma put a dish in the drying rack with a clang. “I didn’t say otherwise.”

“But you don’t think it will be her first word.”

“No, my money is still on the other one.”

“Ahamamaama,” Maisie giggled happily, straining against her highchair tray to try and grab the food from out of her father’s hands. Much like her father, she could often become impatient when it came to food.

Fitz made a face at his wife, his brows raised and his mouth thin. “See, she’s much closer to mama than to da.”

“She’s just babbling, Fitz. It’s when she starts actively directing it that it counts. But she is getting close to that no matter the word.”

“Bababaaba!” The spoon filled with fruit that was hovering mid air nearly went flying as Maisie reached again, but Fitz was too quick and swerved it back towards her mouth like an airplane. 

When she’d finished her final bite, Fitz raised the empty cup for her to see.

“All gone,” he said, moving the spoon away and grinning at his baby girl. Jemma tossed the rag over her shoulder and Fitz caught it with his eyes still focused on Maisie. She screwed up her face when the wet cloth came near her, pushing her back against her highchair and tilted her chin up to the sky.

Fitz followed her motions with the rag, gently trying to keep her face steady. “Don’t be a silly monkey, please. You’ve got mushed bananas all over your face.”

“Can she really be blamed for that?” Jemma teased, coming to kiss her daughter’s dark curls. When Fitz made to scoff, Jemma caught his lips with her own and turned back to the sink.

“You’re mummy was mocking me, Maisie May.” Fitz scrunched up his nose and it made his daughter chime with laughter. When she was all cleaned up, he lifted her out of her seat and placed her on his hip. She grabbed for his nose and he waved his head side to side to make it a game. 

“Is daddy being silly?” Jemma cooed as Maisie tapped happily at her father’s face. He quickly gave up shaking his head, risking getting dizzy, and simply allowed Maisie to pull at his nose and ears. She took great delight in dragging her fingers over his lips to make a blup blup blup sound. She tapped at his face again and Fitz smiled proudly at his baby daughter. She booped his nose.

“Dadadadada,” she chirped. 

Fitz froze and, by the clanging of dishes, so did Jemma.

“Maisie, love,” Jemma said, rushing back over to where Fitz was standing and looking into her daughter’s eyes. She still had soap on her arms when she put her hands on her husband’s shoulder. “Who is this?”

Jemma pointed at Fitz and Maisie tilted her head. She tapped again.

“Dadadada.”

Jemma jumped from one foot to the other clapping and both her and Fitz began to laugh when Maisie clapped as well, her blue eyes bright.

“Monkey!” Fitz said happily, brushing a curl from off her chubby cheek, “You said your first word, baby girl!”

“Fitz, you were her first word!”

Maisie clapped again. “Dadadada.”

Jemma kissed her daughter’s head and her husband’s cheek before shoving her hands back into the soapy sink water. She looked over her shoulder and smiled. “I knew that’d be her first word. I told you so.”

Fitz lifted up Maisie and made her laugh. Yes, Jemma had told him so.


End file.
